everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind (Annoying Orange)
Pear: Wow! Look at that sky! It is beatiful! Check it out, Orange! There's Caseopia, and that one- Orange: Hey! Hey, Onion! Pear: What? No! It's-it's name is- Orange: Look, Pear! It's Onion! Hey! Hey Onion! Pear: Dude, It's not a Onion. Orange: Wow! That's the biggest star i've ever seen! Pear: That's not an Onion! It's... What the? Orange: Whoa! What's that one called? Pear: Wait a second. Orange, that's not a star. Orange: Oooh! A light show! Pear: Oh my God! Orange & Pear: (Screaming) Orange: Whoa! What the? Pear: Where are we? Broccoli Minion: Ah. The specimens are conscious. Pear: What was that? Orange: It's Broccoli! Broccoli Minion: Welcome to space, earthlings! Orange: Space? Hey. Hey Broccoli! Broccoli Minion: Quiet! Orange: Jeez, I don't like this guys altitude. (Laughs) Broccoli Minion: Silence! The leader approaches. Orange: The bieber? (Gasps) Is Justin Bieber here? Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! Broccoli Minion: What? No I said leader. Orange: Take me to your Bieber! (Laughs) Suddenly the lights turn on revealing 5 other Broccoli Minions, and the floor gives way to reveal Broccoli Broccoli: (Laughs) All right Minions, SHOW ME THE MONEY! (Laughs) What do you have for me? Orange: Hey! You must be the Bieber! Sing Baby, sing it! Do it now! Broccoli: Hold on there a second my little fruit basket. Orange: (With a thermomoter in his mouth) Hey look Pear, I've got the Bieber Fever! (Laughs) Broccoli: Quiet! You know Orange, You're looking glimp right now. Pear: Hey! Sorry about that. Orange gets a little excited sometimes. I think what he's trying to ask is, why are we here? Broccoli: Why are you here? You want the truth? Pear: Yeah. Broccoli: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! The truth of the matter is, you're about ot get the ride, of your life. (Chuckles) Orange: (Chuckles) Broccoli: (Laughs) Orange: (Laughs) Broccoli: (Laughs hysterically) Orange: (Laughs hysterically) Broccoli: (Laughs hysterically) Orange: (Laughs hysterically) Broccoli: (Laughs hysterically) Orange: (Laughs hysterically) Broccoli: (Laughs hysterically) Silence! Bring in the Vivosector 9000. Two Broccoli Minions bring in the Vivosector 9000, a giant disecting machine Orange: Woh! It's a giant bedazzeler! Broccoli: No, it's not a bedazzler. Orange: Bedazzle my jacket! Bedazzle my jacket! Broccoli: What the? Orange: It needs more rhinestones. (Laughs) Broccoli: No, this machine is for disecting. You see Orange, we are traveling the universe, studying the most intelligent lifeforms we can find. Pear: Um, I think you may have the wrong guy. Orange: Yeah. Pear's not the brightest guy in the world. Pear: (Sighs) Broccoli: SILENCE! It's time to see what you two are really made of. Vivosector 9000, target the intelligent life, and fire at will. (Laughs) Orange: Hey Pear! Look what I can do! (Tounge flips) You try! (Tounge Flips) The Vivosector 9000 searches for intelligent life looks at orange, but classifies him as unintelligent. It then target's broccoli, which it classifies as intelligent life. Broccoli: (Laughs) Oh Crap. The Vivosector 9000 then fires at Broccoli, making him explode. Orange: Woah! I didn't know this ship had cruise control! (Laughs) Broccoli Minion #1: The leader is, no more. Broccoli Minion #2: No more? Broccoli Minion #1: No more. Long live, our new leader! Broccoli Minions: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange: Yay! I'm the new Bieber! Broccoli Minion #1: What is your first command, new leader? Orange: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...Oo! I know what we can do! Pear: Oh boy, here we go. The spaceship flies over to the moon, where it engraves Orange on it. Orange: Yay! Now I'm a big star too! (Laughs) Pear: Dude, that's not a star. Orange: Shut up, Pear. END